Women's World Championship Wrestling
About WWCW WWCW is an all female wrestling promotion using WWE 2K18 as the main platform. It features 60 female wrestlers from around the world fighting to prove they're the best of the best. The owner of WWCW is djones 5559. Newsfeed 4/13- Kitty Nicole has chosen not to renew her contract with WWCW. She cited the reason was to focus on more family matters. 4/15- New signee Selina Webb will debut tonight on Rising Stars 4/17- There will be a second show, called Unleashed, that will feature 16 bright young stars. They will be hosting some of the same special events as Rising Stars with a few of their own. This new show will be somewhat of a mixture between WWE's NXT and 205 Live brands. It will debut after Time Warp on Fridays 4/29- It has been confirmed that the Empire of Pain will have their title rematch tonight on Rising Stars in a tag extreme rules match 5/8- The new show, Unleashed, will premiere this Friday. 5/13- The 1st ever Golden Cell match is coming up. There will be a series of 6 qualifier matches, 3 from each brand, to determine who will be participating in the match, with the winner getting a guaranteed title shot up until after Origins. Stay tuned for the first 2 qualifiers tonight on Rising Stars. 5/16- 2 new WWCW signees will debut on this week's edition of Unleashed! 5/20- After her match, Selina Webb was checked out by medical personnel, who said she had suffered a minor injury to her leg. She has been cleared to compete. 5/27- Cassidy has suffered a major injury to her arm during a personal incident. She has not been cleared to compete for the next two weeks, which means she will not be able to compete in the Golden Cell match. There will be a 4 stars match to determine her replacement. 6/4- 8 new superstars will be debuting this Friday and Next Sunday. Weekly Shows Rising Stars is one of the weekly show that comes every Sunday (except on Special Event dates). Each show contains up to 7 matches. Unleashed is the other weekly show that comes every Friday. Unlike Rising Stars, each show contains up to 5 matches. Rosters, Teams, and Finishers Legend H- Heel F- Face Rising Stars Roster F Akane Jaejin/Finishers: Moonsault, Japan's Jewel H Ann-Marie Parker/Finishers: Atlantis Lock, Atlantic Glory H Amy Rose/Finishers: Rose Thorn, Dying Rose F Brittany Sparks/Finisher: Flying Sparks H Cassidy/Finishers: Final Rage, Poison Kiss (Out on injury) H "The Witch" Crystal (Empire of Pain)/Finishers: Witch's Spell, Camel Clutch H Diamond/Finishers: Slam Dunk, The Free Throw F Evelyn Williams (Les Femmes Fatales)/Finishers: Star Power, Shooting Star F Faria Frost/Finishers: Frost Bite, 306 Senton F Gloria Dallas/Finishers: Glorious Ending, Glory Bomb F Hannah Marceau/Finishers: French Pain, Asian Luck F Holly/Finishers: Holly-Sault, BSP F "The Spider" Isabella Sanchez/Finishers: Venom, Spider Web H Jane Wilcox/Finishers: Will Power, Willful Rebellion H Jessica Moore (The Queens)/Finishers: Lost Beauty, Neck Surgery F Kaiva/Finishers: End of the Trail, Indian Lock F Kelly West (Les Femmes Fatales)/Finishers: Spear, Running Powerslam H Lauren (The Queens)/Finishers: Buckle Mayhem, Queen Stun F Lisa Adams/Finisher: The Lockdown H Lori Butler/Finishers: Butler's Call, Butler Lock H Madison Price/Finisher: Price Drop F Mary Styles/Finishers: Style Tap, Last Call H Megan Steel (Empire of Pain)/Finishers: Taste of Steel, Steel Wall F Nicole Watkins/Finishers: Gigawatt, Armbar H Olivia Blake/Finishers: Famous Clutch, Loser Slam H Patricia Balmer/Finishers: Iron Hand, Ballistic End F Quinn Blade/Finishers: Hidden Blade, Rising Phoenix F Rebecca Winters/Finishers: Winter's Curse, Winter Wonderland H Riley Storm/Finisher: Storm Rider F Roxanne (Les Femmes Fatales)/Finishers: On the Rox, Indigestion H Samantha Garrett/Finishers: Swanton Bomb, Garrett Grip F Selina Webb/Finishers: Web of Lies, Web Slinger F "Cutie Pie" Tia Mack/Finishers: Mack Daddy Leg Drop, Blue in the Face F Victoria Love/Finishers: Love Machine, Love Letter H Whitney Pierce/Finishers: Piercing Blow, Piercing Victory H Yuri King/Finishers: King's Wrath, Cobra Clutch Tag Teams Empire of Pain (Crystal and Megan Steel): Rebel Crush Les Femmes Fatales (Kelly West, Roxanne, and Evelyn Williams): Girl Power The Queens (Jessica Moore and Lauren): The Queen's Court Rebecca and Nicole: World War Unleashed Roster H Akira Matsumoto/Finisher: Pearl Harbor Stretch H Amanda Case/Finishers: Case Closed, Cold Case F Anna Ross/Finishers: Breakpoint, Crash Course H Ashley Jacobs/Finishers: Jacob's Ladder, Golden Bridge F Brittany Shields/Finishers: Shield Breaker, Brittany Bomb F Diana Rhodes/Finishers: Cross Roads, Disaster Street H Donna Campbell/Finishers: Insidious, Powerbomb F Emily Myers/Finishers: Machete Kick, Hook Claw H Emma Garcia/Finishers: Acabador, Atractivo H Heather Quinn/Finishers: Quinn Lock, Guillotine H Ivy Stone/Finishers: Warfare, Stone Lock F Katelynn/Finisher: Gory Special H Kimberly Gates/Finishers:Gate Crasher, BFT F Maria Gutierrez/Finishers: Matador Slam, Viva la Mexico F Morgan/Finishers: Street Fight, Monster Rack F Taylor Mercedes/Finishers: MTO, Dr. Teeth F Teresa Wolf/Finishers: Wolf Pack, Wolf's Cry H Virginia Owens/Finishers: Deadly Encounter, Dream Wreck Championships RISING STARS CHAMPIONSHIPS WOMEN'S WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP The Women's World Championship is the top championship for the Rising Star brand. It is contested in a variety of matches. The current champion is Whitney Pierce, who won the title at Gold Rush on June 3rd, 2018. The longest reigning champion is Akane Jaejin, and the inaugural champion is Samantha Garrett. WOMEN'S HARDCORE TAG CHAMPIONSHIP The Women's Hardcore Tag Team Championship is the main tag team championship for WWCW. It is contested only in hardcore matches, like ladder matches, table matches, etc. The current champions are Nicole Watkins and Rebecca Winters, who won the titles at Gold Rush on June 3rd, 2018. The inaugural champions are Empire of Pain (Crystal and Megan Steel), and the longest reigning champions are Les Femmes Fatales (Kelly West, Roxanne, and Evelyn Williams). INTERNET CHAMPIONSHIP The Internet Championship is the secondary championship in WWCW. It is contested in a variety of matches. The current, inaugural, and longest reigning champion is Madison Price, who is in her second reign after winning the title at Gold Rush on June 3rd, 2018. UNLEASHED CHAMPIONSHIPS INTERNATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP The International Championship is the primary title for the Unleashed brand. It is contested in a variety of matches. The longest reigning, inaugural, and current champion is Katelynn, who was awarded the title on May 11, 2018. WOMEN'S CRUISERWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP The Women's Cruiserweight Championship is the secondary championship for the Unleashed brand. It can only be contested between those in the cruiserweight class. The title is currently held by Emma Garcia, who won the title at Gold Rush on June 3rd, 2018. The longest reigning and inaugural champion is Emily Myers. Other Championships GRAND PRIX CHAMPIONSHIP The Grand Prix Championship is a specialty championship. This title is contested only in 4 person Round Robin Tournament, with the top 2 facing off in a #1 contender's match, and the winner going on to face off in a match against the champion. This is also the only championship in which if the champion loses the title, they can not receive a title rematch, unlike the other titles. It is contested between superstars of both the Rising Stars and Unleashed brands. The current, longest reigning, and inaugural champion is Quinn Blade, who won the title at Rising Sun Showdown on April 1st, 2018. Grand Prix Match Results Legend: X = Win O = Loss T = Draw / = N/A GRAND PRIX #1 Match 1- Yuri King def. Gloria Dallas via King's Wrath '' and pin Match 2- Quinn Blade def. Ann-Marie Parker via ''Rising Phoenix and submission Match 3- Gloria Dallas def. Ann-Marie Parker via Glorious Ending and pin Match 4- Yuri King def. Quinn Blade via Cobra Clutch and submission Match 5- Quinn Blade def. Gloria Dallas via Hidden Blade and pin Match 6- Ann Marie Parker def. Yuri King via Atlantic Lock and submission Championship Match- Quinn Blade def. Yuri King via Hidden Blade and pin GRAND PRIX #2 Match 1- Isabella Sanchez def. Riley Storm via Venom and pin Match 2- Kaiva def. Jane Wilcox via End of the Trail and pin Match 3- Isabella Sanchez def. Jane Wilcox via Spider Web ''and submission Match 4- Riley Storm def. Kaiva via ''Storm Rider and pin Match 5- Riley Storm def. Jane Wilcox via pin Match 6- Kaiva def. Isabella Sanchez via End of the Trail and pin #1 Contender's Match- Kaiva def. Isabella Sanchez and Riley Storm via End of the Trail and pin (due to Storm, Sanchez, and Kaiva all tying for first place, a triple threat match took place) Championship Match- Quinn Blade © def. Kaiva via Hidden Blade and pin GRAND PRIX #3 link to bracket Other Honors Golden Cell Matches The Golden Cell matches is where 6 women enter a Hell in a Cell match at Gold Rush, where the winner get's a guaranteed world title match at anytime until after Origins. GC Match Winners Pure Honor Championship The Pure Honor Championship is an honorary title given to the winner of the 8 woman battle royal at Ring Queens. It is not a title that will be defended on a regular basis, it is just an honorary award. Pure Honor Champions Special Events This is a list of WWCW Special Events for this year NEXT EVENT TROOP SALUTE (July 1st, 2018) Category:CAW Leagues Category:Camera Fed Category:Defunct CAW Feds